Se arreglan fics a domicilio
by Lantra
Summary: -Antes Lantra- Lo que pasa cuando me aburro. James, Sirius y Remus tienen trabajo ¿Haciendo que? pues arreglando y escribiendo fics junto con la autora. -algo de Slash-


Locura que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza al leer cierto error garrafal que tiene que ver con la anatomía de uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Que lo disfruten!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

            El sol aun no se asomaba tímido entre los cerros para cuando nuestros héroes han sido arrancados de sus camas con el estrepitoso sonido de un despertador con volumen alto.

- ¡Ya desperté! ¡Ya desperté! – gritaba James mientras iba a apagar el dichoso despertador - ¡Sirius! Levántate ya.... ¡y levanta a Remus de una buena vez!

James Potter se acerco al despertador y lo apagó, para darse cuenta de que no era el despertador lo que sonaba, era el teléfono.

- ¡Oh diablos! – Empezó a buscar con frenesí el teléfono que debía de estar varios metros bajo cientos y cientos de prendas tiradas por todos lados.

- ¿Diga? – se oyó la dormida voz de Remus respondiendo la llamada en algún lugar del tirado cuarto – mmmm si, ya veo....

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Sirius mas dormido que despierto que lo único que sentía era como James le lanzaba camisas y suéteres encima.

- ¡Levántate y ayúdame a buscar el teléfono!

- Remus lo tiene... –bostezó

- ¿Y donde esta Remus?

- No se, hay que buscarlo ^^

- ¬¬U quien diría que una persona se puede perder en este tiradero.

- Oigan.... – nuevamente la adormilada voz de Remus – hay trabajo...

- ¿Trabajo?

- Si, Sirius, trabajo – Remus colgó el auricular.

- ¿Alguien me recuerda como es que decidimos tomar este empleo?

- Con gusto, James – Remus logró llegar a su lado después de sortear numerosos cerros de ropa – Necesitábamos el dinero ^^

- Lo que no entiendo yo.... – Dijo Sirius levantándose y escogiendo un par de pantalones limpios del montón – es que ¿si en los libros somos ricos, al menos James y yo, por que en la realidad somos empleados de una loca?

- Ese es el problema de ser una versión de un personaje, Sirius – Dijo James buscando unos calcetines sin hoyos – no siempre nos va como al original

- Pues... – Remus se quito la pijama y la dobló con cuidado poniendola sobre el piso – creo que yo estoy mejor en esta versión que en el libro....

- Habla por ti... – Black tomo otro par de pantalones y los olió – yo era rico, guapo y famoso

- Aun eres guapo y famoso – argumentó Remus

- Si, pero le falta lo rico xD

- ¬¬ tu también estas en la miseria, Potter

- Ya ya.... que los tres lo estamos

Terminaron de vestirse y fueron escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de poder tomar su desayuno antes de que la jefa se levantara para ponerlos a trabajar como esclavos con sueldo.

Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, haciendo todo lo posible para que los escalones de madera de aquel viejo edificio no crujieran.

            Casi lo logran, de no ser por que a Sirius se le atoraron las agujetas de los zapatos ente las piernas y cayó.... llevándose a Remus y a Sirius con el.

- ¡Bravo! – bufó James muy molesto – con eso de seguro se despertó la bruja aquella....

- ¿Cuál bruja, James? – una vocecita habló desde la cocina, a James se le heló la sangre

- ^^UU ¡no! ¡Ninguna bruja! – Intento justificarse Remus – James quiso decir.... a nuestra bien amada y maravillosa patrona ^^U

- ¡Si! ¡Eso! – corearon James y Sirius al unísono 

- mmmm – la chica dueña de la voz se acerco a ellos.

Creo que he descrito a este personaje varias veces, así que me tomare la molestia de no hacerlo, Potter, Lupin y Black estaban frente a nada mas y nada menos que la autora de este fan fic, The Lupino, anteriormente conocida como Lantra.

- Mas te vale Potter... ¬¬ - le miro molesta – Que bueno que están listos para salir ^^

- De hecho nos dirigíamos a desayunar ^^U – habló Sirius intentando sonar lo mas inocente posible.

- Si, se eso – dijo Chío, que es el nombre de The Lupino – pero ahora no hay tiempo para desayunar

- ¿¡COMO!?

- Eso que oyeron, el trabajo del día de hoy es urgente

- ¿¡No puede ser mas urgente que mi desayuno!? – vociferó Sirius

- Pues si, lo es... y si no quieres trabajar te puedes ir ahora mismo a ver a donde por que no te voy a estar manteniendo como el zángano negro que eres ¬¬

- ¿Zangano? ¿Negro?

Remus se llevó a Sirius aparte para explicarle que un zángano es lo mismo que un completo haragán y que la razón por la que ella le llamaba negro es por que Black, significa negro en ingles.

- Entonces no nos vas a dejar desayunar... – James suspiró – esta bien.... ¿Nos dejaras comer al menos?

- Si terminamos el trabajo para entonces, si, si no.... se esperan hasta la cena ^^

- ¬¬U ok... prometemos apurarnos.... ¿A quien vamos a necesitar?

- Nada mas los necesito a ustedes tres, es una escena ^^

- ¡¿Una escena?! ¡¿no voy a desayunar por una sola escena?! – Sirius regresó a gritarle a Chío – ¡Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta desayunar!

- Esta bien, no lo hagas... llamare entonces a Snape

- No es que me guste entrometerme pero... – Remus dio un paso adelante y habló – ¿no es necesario Sirius en la escena?

- El objetivo de la escena es traumatizar a James al ver a Remus besándose con otro hombre que no sea el, así que... – hizo una pausa – Snape puede servir aunque me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida por hacer eso

Ella se encogió de hombros y saco su teléfono móvil.

Remus miró horrorizado como marcaba lentamente los dígitos para llamar a Snape, le dio un fuerte pisotón a Sirius y este aulló del dolor.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! – dio un saltito por la punzada de dolor en su pie - ¡Iré! ¡Seguro que iré!

- ^^ todo se logra con un poco de persuasión

- ¬¬U Recuérdame nunca estar en desacuerdo contigo, ¿Vale? – James miró a Chío y sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes - ¿Puedo conducir esta vez?

- ¬¬ ni loca te dejaria conducir...

- Es cierto, James – comentó Remus – la ultima vez tiraste una pared

- Si.... y mataste una ardilla – Sirius se frotó el dedo que Remus le había pisado – te metieron a la cárcel y tuvimos que ir a sacarte de ahí

- Si... aun recuerdo la exorbitante cantidad de nueces que tuve que darle a la mama de la ardilla como compensación – Chío se paso la mano por la cara no deseando que algo así volviera a pasar – vámonos pues....

Ninguno de ellos volvió a abrir la boca y se subieron al "Fic-movil"; para llegar rápidamente a su destino, Remus encendió la sirena y Sirius conecto las luces de esta, y así con toda esta indumentaria, salieron echando humo del garaje del viejo edificio.

No era que Chío fuera mala conductora, no señor si conduce como los ángeles, el problema era que los demás ERAN los malos conductores.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la X autora en apuros. (No se menciona el nombre de la involucrada para mantener su identidad en completo secreto, gracias)

- Muy bien... – Chío saco su silla de directora y la puso frente a una mesa en la que se encontraba un computador encendido - ¿Cómo empezar?

- Podemos poner que primero le pongo la mano en la cintura a Remus- Propuso Sirius

- No.. siempre hacemos lo mismo – Remus pensó un momento – y ¿Si yo soy el que besa a Sirius por iniciativa propia?

- Me gusta... me gusta – Chío empezó a teclear, escribió:

"_Remus se acercó peligrosamente a Sirius, lo tomó por los hombros y lo trajo hacia si._

- _Tu no me puedes decir que hacer, Black_

- _¡No puedo dejar que le hagas daño a James!_

- _Calla... bien sabemos los dos que te mueres de celos cuando le ves cerca de mi_

Sirius se quedo perplejo, y sin palabras miró a Remus un tanto sonrojado" 

            Chío miró a sus compinches.

- ¿Qué tal?

- A mi me gusta ^^

- A mi no... – dijo Sirius – parezco afeminado en esa escena

- Sirius... – terció James – esa es la idea

- ._. oh.....

- xD ¡buen punto James! – Rió Chío – ahora te toca, Sirius, propón una idea

- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos los roles?

- ¿Y eso por que?

- T T por que no me gusta hacer del afeminado

- ¬¬ llorón – Remus suspiró – esta bien, cambiemos roles

- ¬¬mmmmm – Chío borró lo escrito y rescribió:

"_Sirius tomo a Remus con violencia de su mano derecha y lo aplastó contra la pared._

- _Shhh... no grites.... no queremos que alguien piense que te hago daño_

- _Eres un mal amigo... ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en hacerle esto a James?!_

- _Fácil, mi bien amado Remus – Sonrió con una mueca llena de sorna – Tu debes ser mío..._

- _¿Qué me estas intentando decir?_

- _Tal vez esto te de una pista..._

_Sirius se acercó rápidamente a el y le planto un beso en los labios, Remus intentó quitárselo de encima pero las sensaciones que esto le despertaba le hicieron parar. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y se dejo hacer._

_Aun sabiendo que a James le dolería verlos así._

_A su mejor amigo y a su casi novio besándose._

_Pero no se detendría, el siempre había querido mas a Sirius."_

- Digan lo que digan pero me gustó mas eso... – Chío miro la pantalla - ¿Así se queda?

- Si... – dijeron los tres con hambre al unísono 

- Bueno... ahora que llegue James.... – Mira a Potter – ¿como vas a llegar?

- ¿Qué tal caminando?

- ¬¬ ay que simpático...

- bueno ya... – pensó un momento – que tal si llego muy decidido a declararle mi amor a Remus y entonces los veo

- Me parece bien... – nuevamente el ruido de las teclas, ahora escribió:

"_No lejos de ahí James caminaba con decisión hacia la torre de astronomía, donde había quedado de verse con Remus para decirle algo muy importante._

_Le diría que le quería y la respuesta por parte de Remus seria afirmativa._

_Eso si la información recabada por Peter era correcta._

- _¿Qué le diré?¿Me gustas? – pensó un momento y sonrió – Te amo ^^, si eso esta bien._

_Continuo caminando mientras fantaseaba con encontrar a Remus con la tímida sonrisa que le caracterizaba, se daría la vuelta a verlo y le llamaría "prongs" con su dulce voz._

_Aunque también al verle entrar se lanzaría en sus brazos y empezarían a besarse con violencia, arrancándose la ropa con desesperación y al final terminaría sometiendo a Remus a su voluntad _(N/A: psst psst Sílice... "sometiendo").

_Si, también podía pasar eso._

_Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lo único que nunca había pensado ver:_

_A Sirius y a Remus besándose mientras sus manos recorrían suavemente todas las partes de su anatomía."_

- Bien.... ¿Qué tal? – Chío los miro a los tres que ya tenían una cara de hambre que no podían con ella

- Si, si genial – calificó Remus

- Estupendo – dijo James

- ¡Increíble! – gimió Sirius - ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer?

- Pues... – Chío fue interrumpida por el timbre de su móvil - ¿Si?.... ah.... ok, para allá vamos

- T T ¡nooo! ¡Yo quiero desayunar!

- Tranquilízate, Sirius – Remus lo consoló – después de esto habrá tiempo de sobra para comer.

Como Sirius descubrió mas tarde, Remus no acertó en su predicción,  hubo llamada tras llamada, manteniéndolos ocupados el resto de la mañana.

Y de la tarde.

Por fin, ya llegadas las 7 pm pudieron regresar al edificio, donde Sirius no hizo nada antes de ir a saquear la nevera en busca de provisiones.

- Sagrados alimentos T T – besó una manzana y se le quedo viendo - ¿Me extrañaron?

Continuó engullendo como desquiciado.

- Estoy muerto... – James logro alcanzar a sentarse sobre una silla de la cocina

- Yo no estoy mas vivo que tu... – Remus se dejó caer en la mesa, esperanzado de que Sirius le dejara algo para comer – Lo bueno es que en este negocio no hay trabajo todos los días.

- Si.... – James logro rescatar una pera para el y una banana para Remus – y con la carga que hubo el día de hoy no habrá por lo menos en una semana....

- Que dios te oiga.... – Remus terminó de pelar la banana y empezó a comérsela – creo que no despertare en 3 días...

En eso, por la puerta venia entrando la autora con 3 sobres, le dio uno a cada uno.

- Es la paga del día de hoy

- ¡Bendito sueldo! – James besó su sobre

- Me alegra de que nos paguen por honorarios....

- Si, es bueno ^^ - ella miro el gran fajo de billetes en su bolsillo – y por cierto... mañana tenemos otro trabajo – hizo una pausa y continuo – hay que hacer 6 fics para antes de las 9 de la noche de mañana ^^

Los tres amigos se miraron entre si, habría que buscar otro trabajo, tal vez no tan 

bueno pero si uno donde le dejaran a uno respirar al menos 5 minutos.

            Y desayunar, en las palabras textuales de Sirius.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

xD que payasada no?

Bueno... surgió de la nada y decidí ponerme a escribirlo, así que aquí esta.

Espero a alguien le guste y decida dejarme review ^^

Byes!

The Lupino


End file.
